Surely Dies
by Tateishi Nachika
Summary: Darah di bayar dengan darah!. WARNING! tidak boleh meniru adegan dalam cerita, ModernAU/Angst/psikopat. Bahasa kasar.


SURELY DIES!

"Kenapa? Dasar pengecut, aku hanya memotong kepalanya saja" Eren menyeringai dengan tangannya yang di borgol (adegan saat Eren di sidang episode 14). Siluet polisi yang menangani kasus ini hanya menatapnya datar.

"apa kau senang melakukannya?"

"tentu saja, bagiku memotong kepalanya seperti memotong kepala ayam" pernyataan bocah psikopat itu membuat sang kapten geram.

'Dhuag!' kapten polisi yang bernama Levi, nama yang tertera di _nametag_ -nya. Menendang kepala bocah anak kuliahan itu dengan sangat kasar hingga salah satu dari deretan giginya terlepas dan terlempar dengan kasar di lantai. Belum lagi Eren, nama yang telah diketahui asal-usulnya, belum fokus siapa yang berani menendangnya tadi. Kali ini hantaman itu menghujam dadanya.

Levi menjambak sambil menarik rambut kecoklatan milik bocah itu ke atas, lagi dengan lututnya ia menyapu wajah tersangka yang sudah lama jadi buronan polisi hingga darah bercucuran keluar dari lubang hidung dan juga mulutnya.

"bajingan! Kau belum tahu siapa aku!" Eren berteriak tidak terima diperlakukan tidak adil. Adil? Rasanya tidak berlaku untuk tersangka kejam untuknya. Levi hanya berdecih "adil?"

'Dhuag' Levi melanjutkan aksinya untuk menendang

'Dhuag'

'Dhuag'

'Dhuag'

'Dhuag'

'Dhuag' sesekali Eren merintih kesakitan, tapi tendangan dari Levi tidak akan pernah berhenti sekalipun menunggu burung menangis.

'Dhuag'

'Dhuag'

'Dhuag' kali ini sepatu dengan bahan karet asli mendarat di kepala bocah itu, Levi menginjaknya. Mata Eren yang beberapa senti hampir menempel dengan lantai berkilat penuh dengan kebencian.

"Levi" suara atasannya mulai terdengar setelah beberapa menit ikut menyaksikan opera sabun berdarah. "ku rasa sudah cukup, seret saja dia menuju penjara" tapi sepertinya kapten belum puas melakukan opera sabun berdarahnya

'Dhuag'

'Dhuag'

'Dhuag'

'Dhuag'

'Dhuag'

'Dhuag'

'Dhuag'

"a-akkk" Eren merintih setelah sepatu kapten polisi itu menempel tepat di wajahnya. Baju putihnya berlumuran darah kental yang segar. Levi mensejajarkan dirinya ke bocah itu dan menjambak rambutnya.

Levi memandangnya datar "kau ingin di hukum mati, hukum seumur hidup atau mati di penggal seperti yang kau lakukan terhadap korbanmu bajingan..." Eren menyeringai "diam kau biadab! Aku berjanji akan menghabisimu sampai kau berlutut sambil menangis memohon ampun, kau harus membayarnya. Sampai air laut mengeringpun aku tidak akan menhentikan dendam kesumatku. Camkan itu _kapten Levi Ackerman_!" batin Eren

0o0

Beberapa bulan setelah kejadian itu, istri kapten Levi Ackerman yang bernama Petra perutnya semakin membesar. Istrinya sedang hamil tua. Siluet Levi masuk dari luar, ia selesai pulang dari shift kerjanya. "aku pulang"

Dengan pelan Levi melangkah menuju istrinya yang sedang beristirahat di sofa sambil memanjangkan kakinya, ia duduk disamping Petra dan mengecup keningnya. Wanita itu tersenyum hangat pada Levi.

Suara-suara kecil orang berbicara dari televisi terdengar sampai ke telinga Levi "Mikasa, pelankan suara televisinya"

"ya _nii-san_ " kata Mikasa sambil mengemil kentang goreng kemudian mengambil remot dan memelankan volumenya.

"bagaimana harimu sayang?" Petra memeluk Levi tanpa mempedulikan perutnya yang membesar menghalanginya. "tidak ada yang spesial" tangan Levi mengelus bahu Petra dari samping."sudah sana, mandi lalu makan malam bersama" Levi menuruti perintah Petra.

Mereka bertiga sudah berkumpul dimeja makan. Petra menaruh nasi sesuai porsi yang biasa di makan oleh Levi dan menyimpan piring kecil seperti mangkuk berisi nasi itu dihadapan suaminya. "kali ini aku tidak makan banyak" kata Mikasa saat Petra menaruh nasi pada piring milik Mikasa "hn..kau diet?" Petra bersuara. "tidak _nee-san_ ".

Semua makan dengan khidmat sebelum tembakkan peluru hampir menembus kaca apartemen yang di desain anti peluru oleh pihak penyedia apartemen. Dengan cepat Levi menyuruh Petra dan Mikasa bersembunyi di bawah meja, sedangkan ia berlari menuju kamarnya dan mengambil senjata. Apartemen lantai 10 ini terkena tembakkan, kalaupun bisa si penembak pasti berada di atas atap gedung paling tinggi yang berhadapan langsung dengan apartemen pikir Levi.

Levi melangkah pelan dengan pistol yang siap menembak dan sisi matanya yang fokus ke arah luar untuk menemukan siluet si pelaku penembakan. Namun raib, si pelaku sudah hilang entah kemana.

Dirasa sudah aman, Levi menyuruh kedua bidadarinya keluar dari tempat bersembunyi, di bawah meja. Levi menyuruh adiknya yang bernama Mikasa masuk kamar dan ia berjalan dengan tenang. Sedangkan ia menenangkan Petra yang gemetaran karena ketakutan setelah kejadian penembakkan tadi, sisi matanya tertuju retakan kaca akibat peluru sebelum akhirnya Levi membawa Petra ke kamar untuk tidur

0o0

Seminggu berlalu setelah penembakkan. Petra membuka pintu apartemen setelah suara bel terdengar sampai ketelinganya. Nampak lelaki kurir memakai masker hitam dan topi dengan warna yang sama memberi kotak ukuran sedang berwarna cokelat. "silahkan tanda tangan nyonya" katanya

"tapi dari siapa?"

"dia tidak ingin memberitahunya, dia berkata bahwa dia teman lama anda" kurir itu menjelaskan. Petra mengerti dan menandatangani surat terima jasa kurir itu.

Dengan hati-hati Petra menarik isolatip yang menutupi belahan bagian tengah kardus cokelat itu. "aaaaaaaaa" Petra menjerit saat mata indahnya menemukan pemandangan yang tak lazim untuk di lihat oleh mata. Seandainya ada Mikasa atau Levi di apartemennya dengan cepat Petra ingin meminta tolong untuk segera membuangnya. Isi kotak itu tidak lain adalah bangkai beberapa ekor tikus yang sudah dicabik-cabik dengan kejam, bentuknya sudah tidak beraturan, hanya kepala dan ekornya saja yang meyakinkan bahwa itu bangkai tikus. Bangkai tikus yang sudah hampir membusuk. Dengan cepat Petra berlari menuju kamar mandi, dia mual.

Bola mata Levi pindah dari laptop menuju ponselnya, tanpa ragu Levi menggeser layar hijau untuk menerima panggilan dari istrinya. Petra. "hallo Petra" Levi hanya mendengar isak tangis dari seberang sana, membuat Levi khawatir. Setelah meminta penjelasan dari Petra apa yang terjadi, Levi refleks bangkit dari kursinya, membuat anggota lain ikut terkejut sambil mengelus dada.

"apa Mikasa ada?" Levi bertanya

"Tidak ada"

"yasudah minta tolong penjaga saja untuk membuangnya" Petra mengiyakan.

Levi hanya mengernyit sambil memijat samping dahinya. Lelaki pirang atasan Levi menatapnya penasaran "kau kenapa?"

"sudah dua minggu ini keluargaku di teror" jawab Levi seadanya. Lelaki pirang yang bernama Erwin Smith mengernyitkan dahinya. Hello siapa yang berani menteror seorang Levi Ackerman pikirnya. "apa kau pernah menyakiti seseorang?" tanyanya

"tch" tidak lama Levi berargumen setelah mengingat kejadian beberapa bulan yang lalu mengenai Eren si bocah psikopat "Erwin, apa bocah itu masih dalam penjara"

"tentu saja masih, dia mendapatkan hukuman 15 tahun penjara" tidak sampai satu detik Levi menuju ruang tempat bocah itu berada setelah diberitahukan oleh Erwin

Eren si bocah psikopat itu duduk dengan kaki menyila di atas ranjangnya yang kotor, ia menyeringai "kenapa kapten? Kau merindukanku atau kau ingin memohon ampun padaku" Eren tertawa

"jadi kau yang melakukan penteroran pada keluargaku hn" Levi meremas jeruji besi

"aku cuma disini, tidak ada satupun yang membesukku. Aku tidak memegang ponsel, bagaimana bisa aku menterormu kapten. Ayolah" Eren bersandar di dinding dengan santai. Levi kesal dengan bocah itu, percuma juga menghadapi orang yang sudah kelewat gila.

0o0

Hampir dua jam Levi mengutuk kertas laporan yang meminta untuk diselesaikan. Padahal satu jam yang lalu Mikasa menelpon bahwa Petra sedang dilarikan kerumah sakit karena sudah kontraksi.

Levi bernafas dengan lega semua tugasnya telah mencapai _finish_. "baiklah, katakan pada kita jenis kelamin anakmu nanti ya" Hanji dan Erwin menyemangatinya, sedangkan Levi seperti biasa hanya memandangnya datar tanpa emosi.

Sekarang Levi seperti setrikaan, ia mondar-mandir tidak jelas di depan ruangan Petra bersalin yang telah diberitahukan oleh Mikasa sebelumnya. Lama sekali batin Levi. Sampai seorang perawat mengizinkannya masuk.

Tanpa ragu ia membuka pintu dan melangkah masuk ke dalam menghampiri seseorang yang telah menerima hatinya dengan tulus. Tapi apa yang ia saksikan sekarang, seseorang yang sangat ia kenali itu tetap pada posisi wanita-wanita yang sedang melahirkan dengan selimut hijau menutupi sampai lututnya dan badannya berbaring diranjang putih khas rumah sakit.

Dadanya mencelos saat jendela dunianya melihat tangan istrinya tergulai lemas terikat oleh borgol di sisi kiri dan kanannya, mulutnya di lakban hitam, matanya yang terpejam dengan sisinya berdarah. Kulit putihnya memucat seperti aliran darahnya terhenti dan tak kalah mengerikannya lagi, beberapa tubuh Petra di penuhi dengan jahitan-jahitan.

' _Petra ada apa denganmu sayang'_

' _siapa yang berani melakukan ini padamu, istriku'_

' _kau bisa bilang kalau semua ini hanya bohong dan hanya mimpi'_

' _jangan bilang kau mati, karena aku tahu kau orang yang sangat kuat, iya kan'_

' _kau pergi meninggalkanku tanpa kata, kau tahu kan kalau aku sangat membencinya'_

Kata-kata itu sangat ingin ia lontarkan, tapi mulutnya kelu sulit untuk digerakkan. Tangan Levi yang masih hangat mengenggam tangan dingin Petra dengan cincin kawinnya yang masih setia menempel di jari manisnya untuk memastikan kalau Petra akan membalas genggamannya.

'Dhuag' seseorang tiba-tiba saja datang dan memukul tengkuk Levi hingga pingsan. Wajah Levi yang arogansi menempel di lantai yang penuh dengan ceceran darah yang setengah mengering. Darah Petra.

0o0

Perawakan laki-laki sedang duduk dengan topinya, jari telunjuk dan tengahnya mengapit sebatang rokok yang menyala, asapnya ia hembuskan perlahan sambil menyeringai. Yang Levi lihat dihadapannya.

"kau sudah sadar bung!" katanya merendahkan sambil menurunkan kaki kirinya yang sebelumnya bertumpu di atas kaki kanannya. Levi sangat ingin menjotos orang dihadapannya karena dengan sengaja menumpahkan kopi hitam di baju seragam polisinya, tapi ia tidak bisa bergerak karena baru ia sadari bahwa tangannya di borgol, persis seperti memborgol Eren si bocah psikopat waktu lalu.

"kau! Kau orang yang telah membunuh Petra!" kata Levi dengan sengit.

"sabar bung! Hmm tanganku bersih dari hal-hal seperti itu, nikmati saja kopimu" sahut perawakan tinggi itu "aku dengar kau sangat menyukai kopi"

"..."

"lo! Aku lupa kalau kau tidak suka sesuatu yang kotor, aku benar-benar tidak sengaja menumpahkannya" katanya lagi.

"lepaskan aku bajingan!" Levi menggertakkan giginya "kau harus membayar apa yang kau lakukan terhadap Petra!"

"sudah ku bilang bung, bukan aku yang melakukannya"

" _kuso_!"

"apa kau tidak penasaran sekarang bayimu dimana"

DEG—

"akan ku patahkan lehermu jika kau sedikit saja menyentuhnya" suara Levi menggema di tempat seperti bekas gedung kosong yang sudah lama tidak berpenghuni.

"ngomong-ngomong soal istrimu" orang itu mengeluarkan sebuah tabung ukuran sedang dan melemparkannya dihadapan Levi, yang berisi dua bola mata yang mengapung tidak beraturan "itu mata istrimu" katanya santai. Levi tergugu melihatnya "BIADAB!" Levi mencoba untuk bangkit, tapi mustahil dengan tangannya yang di borgol ke belakang seperti itu.

"kau pasti sangat mengenali bola mata itu kan, iris mata berwarna cokelat madu" ia terkikik ngeri. Tidak salah lagi itu milik Petra, tiap hari yang selalu di pandang oleh Levi.

"ayolah bung, kau tidak menangis?" mungkin Levi sudah lama ingin menangis, tapi tidak bisa, sungguh.

"menyedihkan sekali menjadi dirimu Levi Ackerman! Istrimu mati mengenaskan karena urat saluran pernafasannya meledak, kau tahu artinya" orang yang belum diketahui namanya itu tersenyum kecut "mata istrimu di cungkil saat jantungnya masih berdetak..."

Badan Levi kebas, ia sudah seperti mayat hidup sekarang. Batinnya sangat ngilu.

"siapa! Siapa yang melakukannya, akan ku cincang habis!"

"selain itu aku menjual organ jantung, hati, ginjal yaaa yang bisa laku di jual. Lumayan dapat gratis dan mendapatkan untung. Apalagi dari wanita yang sangat cantik sepertinya, ohh aku lupa...kau harus tenang kapten, istrimu mati dengan damai, aku mencium bibirnya yang manis, hn aku mengerti kenapa kau memilihnya, seleramu berkelas" saat ini Levi matanya berkilat penuh kebencian "persetan!"

"apa bocah itu yang menyuruhmu" kata Levi menebak

"seperti yang kau pikirkan, kau benar-benar tidak tahu siapa dia?"

"dia bocah psikopat yang pantas menerima hukuman"

"hnn satu yang kurang, selain psikopat ia juga anak dari seoranng _yakuza_ "

"persetan aku tidak peduli, sekarang dimana anakku!"

"memohon ampun dan menangis untukku" suara lain menggema di tempat kosong itu. "tidak akan bocah tengik!" bocah itu Eren Yeager. "mengapa kau bisa bebas sialan!"

Eren tersenyum geli "yang ada di penjara saat ini adalah saudara kembarku yang sama psikopat dan keji sepertiku" ia tertawa di ikuti juga oleh lelaki bajingan itu.

"kau yakin tidak ingin memohon padaku?" kata Eren dan menepuk tangannya memberi kode untuk seseorang muncul di hadapannya.

Perawakan sedang, rambut hitam dan memakai syal. Mikasa sambil mengemban bayi yang beralaskan handuk putih yang halus.

"Mikasa apa yang lakukan hn?" Levi curiga

"wanita itu yang melakukan pencungkilan istrimu" kata lelaki bertopi itu

DEG—

"MIKASA!" Levi geram. "ya dia gila sepertiku" kata Eren menimpali "dia yang mengirim bangkai tikus itu" sambung Eren

Mikasa menyerahkan bayi merah yang terbungkus handuk kepada Eren. Ia mengeluarkan pisau gunungnya

"apa yang kau lakukan Eren!"

Dengan mudahnya Eren berkata "menyiletnya" sambil menyeringai

"hentikan! Kau akan mati olehku!" Levi bersikeras. Percuma, Eren menempelkan ujung runcing pisau gunung ke wajah bayi itu dan menyiletnya. Bayi itu menangis histeris

"bagaimana Levi, apa kau ingin memohon ampun pada bocah psikopat ini hn. Aku berjanji tidak akan menyakiti anak harapanmu lagi"

Dengan kesal Levi memohon ampun pada Eren sambil menunduk demi anaknya. "kurang rendah sialan!" Eren menginjak kepala Levi seperti yang pernah dilakukannya dulu

"jilat sepatuku!" Eren memerintah, Levi enggan melakukannya. Eren memulai ancamannya, ia mulai menyileti wajah mungil bayi itu. Ia kalah, akhirnya Levi melakukannya. Menjilati sepatu kulit Eren, sedangkan bocah itu tertawa puas.

"kau puas bocah! Sekarang amankan bayi itu dan lepaskan aku"

Eren menangguk dan menaruh bayi itu dihadapannya, Eren berbisik pada bayi yang masih menangis karena siletan itu. "sayo-nara" dengan lancang Eren menusuk-nusuk badan bayi itu dengan kejam, hingga tangisannya berhenti menggema mengisi ruangan kosong itu.

"AAAAARRRGGGGHHH PENGKHIANAT KAU PSIKOPAT! HENTIKAN! HENTIKAN!" Levi menjerit kesetanan melihat anaknya ditusuk-tusuk dengan kejam, darahnya muncrat diwajah Eren dan sembarang tempat

"BAJINGAN! AKU BERJANJI AKAN MEMBUNUHMU BIADAB HENTIKAN! AARRRRGGGGHHHH" Levi mencoba bangkit dari borgolannya, namun sangat mustahil, ia menggerak-gerakkan tangannya berharap borgol itu lepas, tetap sama tidak bisa.

'Jleb'

'Jleb'

'Jleb'

'Jleb'

'Jleb'

'Jleb'

'Jleb'

Eren tidak henti-hentinya menusuk-nusuk bayi Levi, semuanya sudah tidak berbentuk lagi, darahnya dari tadi sudah merembes ke handuk yang menyelubungi bayinya. Ia sudah puas dan membungkus bayi itu dengan handuknya yang berlumuran darah. Eren berdiri sambil mencangking bungkusan berisi cincangan daging bayi dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah dihdapan Levi.

Levi tergugu, entah sejak kapan wajahnya basah oleh air mata, ia hanya meratapi tempat sampah yang berisi anaknya, buah cinta ia dan Petra. Ia sekarang sudah seperti mayat hidup. Mulutnya kelu tidak bisa di gerakkan sama sekali dan tatapan matanya kosong. Ia bahkan belum sama sekali melihat wajah anaknya, dan juga jenis kelaminnya. Laki-laki atau perempuan.

Eren dan Kenny Tertawa puas, sedangkan Mikasa hanya seulas senyum, tapi penuh kepuasan.

"ya raut wajah itu, raut wajah ke putus asaan, seperti orang yang harapannya telah di culik" kata Eren santai sambil menyilangkan tangannya.

"..."

"sekarang waktunya ajal menjemputmu kapten, tenang saja. Aku akan membuatmu merasakan kesakitan yang perlahan"

Eren mengambil panah, dan mentargetkan lengannya. Eren sengaja tidak mengenai bagian vital Levi seperti jantung, paru-paru dan kepala, ia ingin menyiksa terlebih dahulu. Tak lama Kenny membawa aquarium berisi ikan pemangsa. Piranha.

Setelah beberapa bagian badan Levi terkena anak panah, dengan teriakan kesakitan. Eren melanjutkan memotong pergelangan kaki Levi dengan gergaji besi. Teriakan Levi menggema, membuat orang-orang psikopat di ruangan itu terhibur. Darah muncrat dan berceceran ke sembarang tempat. Kaki yang sudah terpotong dimasukkan ke dalam aquarium berisi piranha, Levi melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri ikan-ikan itu berebutan menggigitnya.

"sabar ikan-ikan ku yang manis, persediaan masih banyak" Eren tertawa geli

Eren berubah pikiran setelah kedua lututnya di potong dan di berikan pada ikan predator itu. Ia mengambil pisau gunungnya, masih dengan lumuran darah bayi yang tidak berdosa itu.

Levi di bekap oleh lakban hitam, wajahnya di sileti, Levi mengamuk, tapi apa daya. Dia sudah seperti manusia yang benar-benar sudah tak berdaya.

'Jleb' Eren menusukkan pisau gunungnya di pipi Levi dan menariknya dengan kasar dan menghujamkan pisau itu tepat ke jantungnya, menekannya dan memutarnya. Mengubrak-abrik isian jantung Levi. Dia menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

"apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan kakakmu Mikasa?" Eren menawari

"aku akan memajang kepala kakakku di kamar" jawabnya jujur

"benarkah?" sahut Eren menyeringai

'DOR'

Brak! Mikasa ambruk mati ditembak oleh Eren mengenai kepalanya, menembus otak.

"karena psikopat tidak peduli dengan orang lain, yang ada di diri psikopat adalah monster" kata Eren.

"apakah suatu saat nanti kau akan membunuhku dengan kejam papa Kenny?"

"mungkin saja"

"ya, mungkin suatu hari nanti aku akan melakukan hal yang sama sepertimu, papa"

Kedua orang ayah dan anak itu sudah berada di luar gedung itu, "apa kau akan membiarkannya seperti itu pa?" tanya Eren pada Kenny

Kenny menarik senjata apinya, dan mengarahnya ke gedung itu "bukan Kenny namanya jika tidak memberimu kejutan, anakku"

Kenny memfokuskan senjatanya menuju target

'DOR'

DUARRRRRR! Seketika lantai yang menjadi saksi bisu kekejaman itu hancur

"kau menaruh TNT, papa" Eren menebak dengan benar, Kenny hanya mengangkat bahu dan mengajak Eren pergi.

Kasus ini sangat berat dan berbahaya, mereka menjadi buronan. Hingga polisi bernegosiasi meminta bantuan agen FBI untuk menyelidiki kejahatan dan CIA untuk mengumpulkan informasi intelijen.

END

* * *

RnR. bagian mana yang paling sadis.


End file.
